Untitled Soul Mini
by SandNinja101
Summary: Another random Soul Eater piece! I think it's cute! :3 I got the idea for it from another person's oneshot so if they happen to find this, please don't hurt me! . *ducks* SoulxOC Training session with Soul and Black*Star.    It will be fun!


~ Rose's POV ~

Rose sat on her back porch, smiling around at all of her friends; Tsubaki and Beatrice were inside, making lunch; Soul and Black*Star were trying out Rose's new training area; Maka, Liz, and Patty were standing around, watching the showdown between Soul and Black*Star; Kid... well, he was inside making sure everything was perfect.

She got to her bare feet and walked to the other girls, before turning back and looking at her newly remodeled house. It had been a wreck when Shinigami gave it to her; the deal was to gather as many people possible and fix it up by the end of the day or else she'd have to pay for it. Beatrice had helped her out, since she was new and didn't know anybody yet. Maka, Soul, and the others all pitched in and now the house looked great inside and out, despite being near a graveyard.

Laughter brought her back from her thoughts. She turned back to the girls, to see what they were laughing at, and bursted into a fit of the giggles when she found a giant dust cloud fading, revealing the sight of Black*Star sitting on Soul's back, who was embedded in the ground, throwing up the peace sign and yelling something about winning.

"Hey, Rose! Why don't you fight me?" Black*Star yelled, pointing at her.

"Me too! It'll be two-on-one!" Soul said, sitting up and forcing Black*Star to fall on his face.

"Well, that's hardly fair..." she replied, smirking at the boys as she walked between them to take her place on the other side of the training field. "But how can I resist a good fight?"

"Good." Soul stood, smirking at her in that way that made her blush uncontrollably. "No weapons. It's all hand-to-hand. Everyone agree?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Lets just get this party started!" Black*Star yelled impatiently.

"My favorite odds... stacked against me... oh, what is a girl to do?" Rose asked with a smirk.

~ Soul's POV ~

Soul stared at her as she walked to her end of the yard, her hips swaying in a teasing fashion. He glanced at Black*Star, who was already on the verge of pouncing on her. Oh yeah. He was beaten and didn't even know it yet. It would be Soul their dear friend would have to be worried about. He smirked, getting to his feet and explaining the rules briefly.

The two boys watched as Rose began her stretching. The last time they did this, she was in a pair of shorts and a cami tank. This time, she was in a skirt and tanktop. Oh, she's asking for it. Another look in Black*Star's direction revealed a nosebleed. Soul's best friend was as good as dead.

"That's much better! Now... I'm ready." Rose said with a smile.

"Try to focus, Black*Star... or you'll lose..." Soul said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about me, Soul. Worry about yourself." Black*Star said childishly.

~ Rose's POV ~

"Ready!" she said, with a knowing smile at the boys.

"Game on!" Black*Star yelled as he charged into the fight.

She smiled and went on the defense immediately, dodging and blocking the attacks from her friends, ocassionally counter attacking. She blocked an incoming kick from Soul, but was struck by an uppercut to the chin from Black*Star, sending her flying backwards and damn near through a tree.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Black*Star taunted, smirking down at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, that did.. actually." she chuckled, licking a trail of blood from her lip as she set her sights on Black*Star.

It was on. No more playing. They were serious about this. Now it was her turn. She moved fast, a blur to the surrounding audience, as she almost literally simply appeared in front of Black*Star, thrusting her fist towards his face, which he was barely able to duck to avoid. This went on for a few moments, before Soul came at her from the side. She ducked and punched Soul in the gut, hurling him backwards from the sheer force of her blow, mixed with her soul wave length. She returned her attention to Black*Star, who was a bit busy defending himself.

~ Soul's POV ~

Soul got back to his feet swiftly, a bit jealous and annoyed at her ignoring him. He'd just have to kick it up a notch, wouldn't he? He grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the setting sunlight. He returned to the fight, saving Black*Star momentarily, sending Rose back on defense with a number of offensive combos.

When he caught a good opening, he punched her in the jaw, the stomach, then landed a round house kick to her head, sending her spinning backwards through the air, no doubt making her head spin, landing hard on the ground. Rose groaned, sitting up and holding her now pounding head. Next thing she knew, there was a scythe blade in front of her, making her squeak in shock. It had pierced through her skirt; if she tried to move, it would have ripped, possibly all the way off of her. She briefly thought about how if Soul had transformed his arm back, his hand would have been awfully close to her lower area. Quickly, she squashed the thoughts, getting her head back in the game. Her pinkish-red eyes followed the blade up to see a certain Soul "Eater" Evans, smirking down at her.

"You cheated!" she pouted at him.

"You ignored me." he retaliated, withdrawing his blade as it returned to his arm.

~ Rose's POV ~

Once Soul released her, she immediately returned to the fight. It had been damn near half an hour now and she was once again forced to defend herself as she was being attacked by both Black*Star and Soul. Once again, they both landed shots at the same time, forcing her back. She winced as she was thrown back in to a tree. This was not going how she wanted it. She needed to get rid of one of them to gain the upper hand again.

Black*Star attacked again, but she caught his fists, reversing the position to where he was the one against the tree, her foot moving swiftly to his throat, keeping him pinned there. His eyes widened, trailing slowly over her bare, tan leg. Thankfully her skirt was just long enough to keep certain areas out of his line of sight.

"Stay here like a good boy." she said with a smirk.

"Y-you... got... it, Rose..." he choked out.

She smirked and released him, making him slide down the tree, coughing and panting. She returned her attention to Soul and they continued the fight for another long twenty minutes. She noticed that Soul had a smirk on his face. He was up to something. His arm once again became a blade. Her eyes widened as she jumped back as he swung at her. Thankfully he missed... or so she thought.

She paused, panting and glaring at him. He cheated again! But atleast she was able to dodge him. Rose then noticed he had stopped too, his arm back to normal and him smirking at something. It suddenly felt really drafty. She looked down, just to see that her tanktop had been sliced right down the middle. Her eyes widened more if that was possible and she tackled Soul, straddling him and smacking him repeatedly. He covered his head, laughing at her.

"Soul, you jerk! How dare you? That was my favorite shirt and now it's ruined! Pervert!" she shrieked, making everyone laugh.

She stopped hitting him, panting and glaring at him. He simply grinned up at her and laid there, like he was enjoying the position. She humphed, smacked him again, stood, and walked over him, her arms crossed. She totally forgot about her wearing a skirt in her anger and she just gave him a perfect view of what was underneath. He grinned and sat up, turning to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Hey Rose?" he said, still smirking.

"What?" she bit out, turning to him.

"Nice panties. I really dig the little ice cubes. It's... cool..." he said, grinning and once again showing off his pointy pearly whites.

Momentarily gawking, she shrieked at him, hands on her hips, "SOUL! Ugh! You're such an ass! What next? Are you gonna ask if my bra and panties match?"

"Nope. I have the perfect view of your bra right now. Powder blue with little white ice cubes, just like your panties... or should I say thong?" he said, his grin never faltering.

"PERVERTED JACKASS!" she yelled at him, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring.

"But you love me anyway." he said, getting to his feet.

She glared harder and turned on her heel, heading back to her house to change. Rose paused on the steps, though, a smile spreading across her lips as she looked back at Soul from over her shoulder. His red eyes were still fixed on her, still smirking in her direction. She smiled slightly and turned back to face her house, continuing up the steps.

"You're right, Soul. I do love you anyway, even if you are a perverted jackass." she said softly, an uncontrollable smile taking over her face as she went inside to change clothes.


End file.
